Hetalia Karaoke Party!
by LadyBookworm18
Summary: America has invited all the nations to his house for a... *drumroll* karaoke party! Join in with the nations as they sing, dance, and chat! You can submit an OC along with the song you want them to sing, and request a song or a nation. First up is... North Italy! Read and review, no flames! I own nothing but my OCs. Rated for language.
1. Introduction

''So... bored...'' America groaned. It was a typical Thursday afternoon, and America was lounging on his couch. ''Man, I wish there was something going on...'' He muttered. The blonde nation reached for the remote and flicked on the TV.

'' _I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell,_'' A teen girl sang badly, her face caked in makeup. She winked at the camera.  
''_I looked to you as it fell  
And now you're in my way,_'' America made a face and quickly flipped the channel.

''_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_'' A teen boy with bad acne wailed.  
''T_he way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh, oh  
You don't know you're beautiful,_'' America quickly turned off the TV. ''Man, those people suck,'' He commented. ''I could do way better than those dudes.'' Suddenly, his face lit up, along with an imaginary light-bulb. ''That's it!'' He quickly dug his iPhone out of his pocket. ''This is gonna be EPIC!''

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

To:_ Arthur Kirkland_

From: _Alfred Jones_

Message:_ yo iggy i've got a gr8 idea 4 wut we cn do tmorow nite :D_

England raised an eyebrow at the message, then shook his head and sighed.

To:_ Alfred Jones_

From: _Arthur Kirkland_

Message:_ Just because you are using your phone doesn't mean you can throw grammar and spelling out the window, you bloody git! And you had better not be thinking of dragging me along to laser tag AGAIN._

America grinned.

To: _Arthur Kirkland_

From: _Alfred Jones_

Message: _dude, chill! my idea is gonna b awsum! Come ovr 2 my place __and ill tell u, k?_

England sighed, rolling his eyes. 'Why do I put up with this git?' He wondered, though a faint smile was on his face.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

''America-san,'' Japan spoke. All the nations were gathered at America's house after they received a text asking them to come over. ''Why did you gather us here?''

America grinned. ''So, like, I was surfing the TV, right? And I see these dudes singing, and I think, dude, we could totally do better! Then it hit me: why not have a karaoke party?!''

He looked expectantly at the nations. Greece yawned, Germany rolled his eyes, and Italy let out a ''Ve~'' .

''Oh, come on!'' The nation whined. ''Me and Iggy-'' England growled at the nickname. ''Talked 'bout this, and it's a pretty cool idea!''

England cleared his throat. ''I agree- sort of. We do not socialize often with each other outside of world meetings, and this would be a good idea for us to get to know each other and have fun.''

''_Will there be beer?_'' Prussia hollered from the back of the room.

''No!'' England snapped. ''No drinking!'' Prussia frowned, pouting.

The nations murmured, discussing the idea amongst themselves.

''Fine,'' Germany spoke. ''We'll do it.''

* * *

**Okay, so here's the dealio. America is organizing a karaoke party, and each of the nations are gonna sing a song or two. Yes, there will be pairing duets. You can request the pairings and the songs (Review or PM, though preferably PM), and you can submit OCs by PM and what song you wish for them to sing. **

**The next chapter will be North Italy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call Me Maybe, What Makes You Beautiful, or Hetalia. I own nothing but my OCs, and you own your OCs.**

**Read and review, no flames!**


	2. 1234 by Plain White Tees (N Italy)

**Woo-hoo, two chapters in one day! So, I decided to do Italy first because I thought of his song pretty quickly: 1234 by Plain White Tees. Though Italy is the only on singing, the song is dedicated to Germany, so GerIta fans might wanna click the 'back' button, as GerIta is heavily implied.**

* * *

The nations were gathered in America's house.

The room was very large and had a stage, speakers, a bar (''America! You bloody git, I thought I said no drinks!'' ''Uh, no, that was you, dude. Just 'cause you don't wanna get your ass drunk and start moping around doesn't mean the rest of us can't have a little fun.'' ''Vodka!'' ''Yes! Beer, here I come!'') , tables, and chairs. Some of the nations had sat down, while Greece was taking a nap on the couch.

''Okay, dudes, so who wants to go first?'' America questioned, a grin on his face.

Italy immediately began jumping in the air, waving his hand. ''Ve~ Me, me! Can I go first?''

America nodded, the grin still present on his face. ''Sure, get on up here!'' He gestured to the little stage.

Italy smiled and ran up on stage.

''What song?'' America questioned.

''Um...'' Italy thought for a minute. ''**1234 by Plain White Tees**.''

''Good choice!'' America said approvingly before going over to his laptop. A few moments later music was playing through the speakers.

Italy took a deep breath and counted. ''_1-2-1-2-3-4._'' He started singing, his voice high-pitched and slightly girly and childish, though he was far from bad.

''_Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad,_'' He winked at Germany, who blushed slightly and avoided eye contact with the Italian.  
''_Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy,_'' He spun around, his curl bouncing slightly, a cheerful smile on his face.

''_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing (one),_'' He held up one finger.  
''_TWO do (two),_'' Two fingers.  
''_THREE words (three),_'' Three fingers.  
''_FOUR you... (four),_'' Four fingers.  
''_(I love you) I love you,_'' Italy pointed to Germany, then started dancing on the stage.  
''_There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you,_'' He blew a kiss at Germany, who looked like a tomato, as Spain would say.

''_Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy,_'' He jumped off stage and started dancing around a blushing Germany, who just stood there looking like he wanted nothing more than to be swallowed up by the ground.

''_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4,_'' Everybody started singing along, especially America and Prussia who belted out the lyrics like they were at a rock concert.  
''_There's only  
ONE thing (one)  
TWO do (two)  
THREE words (three)  
FOUR you... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way (one)  
TWO say (two)  
Those THREE words (three)  
And that's what I'll do... (four)  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you!_'' He directed the last sentence at Germany, giving him a quick hug before hopping up on stage.

''_You make it easy  
It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing  
TWO do  
THREE words  
FOUR you...  
(I love you) I love you  
There's only  
ONE way  
TWO say  
Those THREE words  
And that's what I'll do...  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you  
(I love you) I love you._'' Italy smiled at Germany, before jumping off stage and hugging him, then giving him a kiss on the cheek. ''I love you.''

And, quietly, under the crowd's cheers, Germany murmured, ''Ich liebe dich auch*****, Italy.''

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter (which hopefully will be up pretty soon) will be starring CrystalMapleLeaf's OC, Ensalia, singing My Soul, Your Beats by Lia (English Translation).**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. I don't own Italy, or Germany, or America, or anything of the other characters. Nor do I own 1234 by Plain White Tees, Plain White Tees, or Hetalia. **

*** German for: I love you too**

**Read and review, no flames!**


End file.
